


Slam in the Goal (AU)

by clockworksouffle



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-04
Updated: 2017-03-13
Packaged: 2018-09-28 08:07:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10080689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clockworksouffle/pseuds/clockworksouffle
Summary: Basically it's almost the same plot as Yuri!!! On Ice except instead of ice skating it's hockey.





	1. chapter one: the beginning

**Author's Note:**

> So I know like no hockey whatsoever and most of this is me trying to figure out AO3 since this is my first work published on here. I mostly just research things about hockey and tried to go from there. So thanks for reading I guess.

SPLAT!  
That was what I felt when I hit the ice after being hit by the opposing team's player. I don't know his name but it definitely did hurt.   
I didn't get up until I heard the buzzer go off and cheers screaming. I knew that it wasn't the cheers of my team, unfortunately.   
We were playing Thailand in a scrimmage down in Tokyo, and I hear the voice of an old teammate go, "Yuuri, come on. We gotta shake hands." I grab Phichit's hand as he pulls me up and skates to his team. I take off my helmet and go over to my team and we shake hands with the other team.   
After we finished, we go to the locker rooms and I take off all my equipment and shoved them into my bag. I didn't bother to stay to listen to what the assistant coaches had to say, and I didn't say anything as the head coach. I just stormed out of the rink and headed back home.   
I got on a bus back to Hasetsu, waiting for the bus to hit my stop. Nobody really asks me how I am doing. After Sochi back in 2014, I think everyone knew not to ask me how I am if I sitting in the back looking down at my phone at my said stats according to ESPN.   
"Yuuri Katsuki  
Detroit Red Wings (2011-2015)  
Age: 23  
DOB: November 29, 1993  
POB: Hasetsu, Japan  
..."  
I was really good at hockey back in my teens. I was drafted second round by the Detroit Red Wings in 2009 and made my debut in 2011. I played forward along with Phichit Chulanont, yes that guy on Thailand's team during our scrimmage. We are still best friends and back in Detroit we were roommates. We both played for our home countries in the 2014 Winter Olympics in Sochi, where I was humiliated immensely on international television. Japan was last, and the only reason I stayed in Sochi for the rest of the Olympics was for two reasons.   
One, I had to carry Japan's flag at the closing ceremony.   
Two, Viktor Nikiforov, captain of team Russia.   
I didn't know about the guy until I saw him play against the United States. I was still recovering from a blow I took from Italy's Michele Crispino. That guy can slam anyone into a wall and leave a mark. But for Italy, they lost in the quarter finals to Canada and their caption Jean-Jacques Leroy, or JJ as everyone calls him. That guy is Canadian to the tenth power.   
Russia won the gold in shootout against Canada. Viktor was the one that won it for them.   
After the Olympics, I announced that after the 2015 season, I was leaving the Red Wings and heading back home. It was around the time when my final season began that my dog died.   
One day our coach told us that we were going to have a scrimmage with a team from St. Petersburg. I had no clue why some team from Russia would come to America, but they did. On that team was Viktor.   
He knocked me down like ten thousand times. I had too many bruises that day.   
So after the 2014-15 season I decided to leave the Red Wings and head back home. Phichit ended up doing the same after me and he now plays for Thailand under our old coach Celestino. Or Ciao-Ciao as he calls him.   
But now after leaving Detroit, I knew I was going to retire soon.   
But Leo de la Iglesias of the LA Kings did call me the other day asking if I was planning on coming to Los Angeles for his Super Bowl party in February. I'm not the biggest football fan, only having been to a few Detroit Lions games with Phichit during our times there, but I replied with a maybe. Apparently Guang-Hong Ji from China is going to be there since he's entering the NHL draft so he's living with Leo.   
When my bus arrived at the stop near Hasetsu, I grab my bag of my equipment and get off the bus. I then walk the rest of the way back to my family's onsen.   
Ever since I returned back to Japan, my family has been grateful to have me still staying here, even if they sort of changed my room around.   
"Welcome back." Mari says as I return back home. There were some people in the onsen and it's weird enough to see naked people.   
"I'm taking an ice bath." I tell her walking by and heading upstairs.


	2. This is why I can't have nice things

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phichit is trying to cheer Yuuri up when Mari tells him that he got a call.

"Dude, you're only retired from the NHL and you're 23!" Phichit yells into the phone as I'm relaxing in the bath. "You can't possibly be thinking of retiring from hockey completely! What about Pyeongchang?! Seeing Seung after many years?!"   
I roll my eyes. "Phichit, you saw me and how my performance was today. Yuuko sent me a bunch of texts asking me how I was and of course I replied fine."  
"But you're not. You get slammed into the wall everyday and today was the worst that I've seen you play. It was worse than when we played the Captiols!"  
"Must you bring that up Alexander Ovechin was a powerhouse." I facepalm. "He's practically Mickey." Mickey referring to Michele.   
"Okay true. But we've played big powerhouses in the past. Crosby, Ovechin, Crispino, Giacometti, hell even Leroy since he plays for the Vancouver Canucks!" Those are just a couple he's named. But he was forgetting Viktor. "Oh, hey did you hear that Russia is getting a new player for their main team? Supposedly he's broken many records on their junior national team and now he's moving to the big league."  
I groan seeing the ice melting from my body heat. "What's his name? I'm in the bath and too scared to look up who he is."   
"You know I'm only doing this since we were teammates and roommates back in Detroit and we're still friends." He answers and I wait for a few minutes until he replies that Russia's new recruit is Yuri Plisetsky and he's—wait what did Phichit say?!?!  
"He's fucking fifteen years old?!" I shout out loud which earned Mari yelling language outside of the bathroom door.   
"That's what the stats say from ESPN." Phichit replies. "Can't you believe he's going to be playing alongside THE Viktor Nikiforov?!"  
I sink lower into the tub. "Yeah I know..."  
There is a brief silence for a second and then Phichit say, "Hey I got to get going. Ciao Ciao is saying we're leaving first thing in the morning to head back to Thailand. I'll miss ya!"  
"I follow you on Instagram so I'm still keeping up with Phichit Chulanont 24/7." That earns a chuckle from him. We say our goodbyes and hang up.   
"Hey Yuuri you have a phone call!" Mari shouts on the other side of the door.   
"Is it on the store phone?" I sit up on the tub. Mari replies with a yes. "Well tell whoever it is that I'm busy!"   
"But they're saying they know you through hockey!" Wait who? Can't be Phichit I just got off the phone with him. Leo? Guang? Minami, my team's newest recruit? Celestino?   
"Did he give a name?" I ask getting out and wrapping a towel around my waist.   
"Uhh...Victor."   
This is the part where I almost drowned in my own bathtub.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, I don't know how well this will do but thanks for reading at least.


	3. Number 27

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After finding out Viktor called the family hot springs, Yuuri calls him back only to be surprised even more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm home sick today so I'm publishing this chapter now. Enjoy!

I ran downstairs in only my towel to Mari, who was talking with mom and Mari's old dance instructor and mom's childhood friend Minako. "Viktor called Yu-Topia?!" I almost practically yell at the top of my lungs.   
The three women look at me and while Minako and mom chuckle, it was Mari who broke out into laughter. "Yeah he did." She answers handing me a piece of paper that looks like her scribbled handwriting that says "Viktor Nikiforov" and a phone number.   
"Did he say anything?" I ask feeling my dinner of pork katsudon is coming up from my stomach.   
"Just that he wanted to talk to you about hockey and such." Oh god.   
"You can do your thing upstairs." Mom says shooing me along. Great thanks mom.   
I run upstairs and grab my phone and sit on my bed slowly typing in the number. Then taking a deep breath, I hit the call button and put the phone to my ear.   
It rings.   
Ring.   
Ring.   
Ring.   
Ring.   
"Hello you've reached the voicemail of Vi—" "Hello?"   
Holy shit he picked up as the voicemail was playing.   
"Uhh...hi?" Wow, go me.   
"Who is this?"  
"Y...Y...Yuuri Katsuki."   
"Oh the guy from Japan's hockey team!" I hear him exclaim with pride.   
Why the hell am I shaking so hard?  
"Yes that's me." I reply. "My sister told me you...you called? How did you get the number to the onsen?"  
"Onsen?"  
"Hot springs."   
"Oh okay. Well, I asked my coach Yakov to get in touch with your old coach Celestino to see if I can find contact with you. He didn't have your cellphone number for some reason but he had your home phone or business phone or whatever you call it."  
"It's both home and business." I assure him. Okay well holy fuck I'm talking to the actual Viktor Nikiforov. "We actually played against each other last year."  
"We did? When?"  
"Remember when you scrimmaged against a team from America called the Detroit Red Wings?" He replied with a yes. "I was on that team."  
"Oh yeah I remember. I remember I hooked number 27 a lot. Man I feel sorry for him. I wish I could've talked to him afterwards."   
Oh double fucking shit balls.   
"Uhm, Viktor,...number 27 was me." I tell him and wait for his response.   
"Oh my god I didn't know it was you! I'm so sorry for that I was just really into the game a bit."  
"Well you are the best hockey player in Russia."  
"Oh my god I'm not the best of all time. Do you even know who Vladislav Tretiak is?"  
"Who?"  
"He was considered the best goaltender in ice hockey back in 1980 and he played for the Soviet Union!" Okay great I needed a history lesson.   
Haha not.   
"So you called about hockey?"  
"I did. I was wondering if I could come up to Japan and maybe help you out with your coaching staff. I heard you're the head coach and captain of the team which must be a lot."  
WHAT?! WHAT?!  
"Oh no no no no no please don't!" WHAT IS HE THINKING?! "I can take care of the team myself! I'm doing just fine!"  
"Well your sister told me the latter." UGH DAMN YOU MARI! "Also you might want to come downstairs."  
DOWNSTAIRS?!   
DID VIKTOR NIKIFOROV JUST SAY DOWNSTAIRS?!?!  
"Wait Viktor I'm not—" he hung up.   
"YUURI SOMEONE IS HERE TO SEE YOU!" Mari called to me.   
"I FUCKING HATE YOU MARI!" I know I'm rough on her but I don't care.   
Because Viktor Nikiforov is here right now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vladislav Tretiak was called the greatest goaltender of all time back in 1980. During the famous Miracle on Ice match (with the United States winning against the Soviet Union), Tretiak allowed the United States to score two goals before being pulled after the first period.


End file.
